


What's Forever For

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Bossy Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Caring Merlin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Merlin takes care of Arthur, Rimming, Romance, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur likes to take control, prefers to live in the moment, and loves Merlin, but it isn't until Merlin takes control one evening that Arthur learns what he has to lose if he continues to live in the here and now and not think about a concept he has tried fervently to forget about:forever.





	What's Forever For

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty posted a link to this [lovely gif (rated PG)](https://78.media.tumblr.com/77cf0eeff938051e52f0abe05ddb17e1/tumblr_mw5oduVAsk1s5mlgpo1_500.gif) in chatzy that sparked my interest, so here is the resulting fic.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

As a young boy Arthur Pendragon had asked his father what forever was for after looking through photographs and videos of his parents’ wedding. They had taken vows to love each other forever. Unfortunately, his mother had died whilst giving birth to her son. 

She hadn’t had the chance to love her husband forever. 

And as a fifteen year old, Arthur had again questioned the idea of forever when his father had told his son that he was a disgrace. It had been a blow to hear this when whispers of a father telling his son that he would love him forever echoed in Arthur’s mind.

So over time the concept of _forever_ lost all meaning to Arthur and he began living his life with thoughts of today and nothing more.

And this day was no different.

It had been a long day of monotonous meetings and never-ending negotiations with little to nothing to show for it, and Arthur was exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle Merlin, who would have got home an hour ago from his final class of the day. Arthur hoped that Merlin would be okay with fucking him so hard that he saw stars.

Most of the time Arthur preferred being the one in control, the one to slide into Merlin and mark him over and over again—he fit inside Merlin’s tight little arse perfectly, and it felt exquisite plunging in and out of that blissful heat and hearing his noisy lover talking dirty—but today he needed to feel the burn. He wanted Merlin to slam into him and take complete control.

He unlocked the door and keyed in the security code, then threw his briefcase onto the entryway table before shrugging out of his jacket and looking towards the stairs, wondering if Merlin had got his message about preparing himself. Arthur had already done his preparations and did not want to have to wait.

He looked around and wasn’t at all surprised that there were no lights on. If Arthur didn’t know better he would think Merlin was a damned vampire because he hated light of any kind. 

Except candles.

Sometimes, when Merlin was feeling especially romantic, he would have the house bathed in candlelight when Arthur came home after a long day at work. He probably would have done so today, but Arthur hadn’t given him much warning. 

As much as that welcoming and loving scene usually meant to Arthur, he wasn’t disappointed it was absent today because he didn’t want to worry about putting out over a hundred candles before he could have Merlin’s cock inside him. Merlin, with his magic, had the candles lit in seconds with a few words, but it inevitably took Arthur, who was decidedly non-magical, far longer to snuff out each candle.

It did seem highly unfair, but Arthur would never complain. There were benefits to being lovers with a warlock.

Smirking, Arthur laid his jacket over the back of the sofa and made his way towards the stairs, wondering for a moment where Merlin was, but he knew that he’d find out soon enough. 

He let out a small moan at the thought of what could be awaiting him.

Of course, Merlin might be asleep and, if he was, no amount of anything, not even a mind-blowing blowjob paired with the biggest dildo in the world up Merlin’s arse could wake him.

Okay, perhaps that was an exaggeration, but the boy slept harder than anyone Arthur had ever known.

So Arthur would just have to hope that Merlin hadn’t made himself too comfortable.

Arthur hadn’t yet stepped onto the first floor landing when he felt someone encroaching on his personal space. He grinned and closed his eyes as two hands made their way into the pockets of his trousers. Those large, lovely hands were pulling him towards a broad chest and a hard cock.

Arthur was well on his way to being erect—the slow, teasing trip up the stairs, knowing halfway up that he was being followed, and realising that he was about to be fucked fast and furious had seen to that, but his cock filled quickly at the movement and feelings. His breath might have hitched as he reached down and covered Merlin’s hands with his own. He then stepped back into the warmth of the best thing to have ever happened to him.

He had to be careful as Merlin was on the step below, but they had done this before. They stood still for a few seconds, enjoying the closeness, but soon Arthur felt Merlin kissing his neck. 

It felt so damned good.

“You are tense,” Merlin said, withdrawing his hands from Arthur’s so he could begin relieving Arthur of his clothing. First he tackled the tie. Once that was discarded on the top step he began unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt. Eventually it joined the tie. Merlin began massaging the broad shoulders, letting out a chuckle when Arthur moaned. “I got your message,” Merlin whispered in his lover’s ear.

“Good. Then you won’t mind if we start this here?” was Arthur’s breathy reply.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle me. We always cuddle first,” whined Merlin because there were few things he liked more than Arthur cuddling him, but as Merlin said this he undid Arthur’s zip before lowering the trousers and kissing the back of Arthur’s pantless arse as he did so. “I am guessing you didn’t attend the international meeting with Tokyo commando,” he added as he settled his nose in the crease of Arthur’s two very plump arse cheeks. He inhaled.

Arthur was beginning to lose control, and by the jerky movements of Merlin’s hands, Arthur knew they needed to move this to the bed sooner rather than later unless he wanted Merlin to take a tumble down the stairs. 

“I considered it but thought my father might not take too kindly to that since he caught me doing the same at last week’s company meeting. He told me you were a bad influence on me. Did you know that?” Arthur asked as he took a careful step forward, his trousers now pooled around his ankles. He continued shuffling forward until he and Merlin were well clear of the stairs, then he stopped and enjoyed the warm breaths that were keeping his bits warm. And when Merlin licked him, Arthur nearly came then and there, and that would not at all do.

“Stop. Stop. Bed. Now,” he barked out with authority.

“Oh, so now you want to be the boss. I see how it is. Okay, to the bed it is,” Merlin said as nonchalantly as if he were reading an advertisement on his way to catch the tube. He walked around so he was in front of Arthur, who was now standing in nothing but his black socks, dress shoes and trousers that pooled around his ankles. “And no, you didn’t tell me your father said that about me, but perhaps his sneer towards me the last time he was here tipped me off,” he added as he knelt down and gave a teasing lick of Arthur’s now leaking cock.

“Merlin. Please,” Arthur begged. “Once we get to the bed you are free to do whatever you like; I am yours for the evening. Hell, you can even skype my father and we can fuck in front of him if you wish.” Arthur let out a deep throaty laugh. 

His father could not stand Merlin because he was a male and because he was one of those magical folk who couldn’t be trusted. He had threatened to cut Arthur off financially, but even without his father’s money, Arthur was set for life because of the money his mother had left him. He didn’t need his father’s money, and Uther Pendragon knew that. 

That was the only reason he was still speaking to his son. Arthur’s reason for still speaking to his father was more complicated. 

It had to do with that _forever_ word.

“As much as I would love to see the look on your father’s face if we did that, Arthur, I don’t quite think I am ready to be arrested,” Merlin said, a sly grin on his face as he glanced up at Arthur through his eyelashes. “I would miss this cock of yours too much.” And he gave one final lick before leaning down and removing Arthur’s shoes, trousers, and socks.

Within seconds they were in the bedroom, and with a wave of his hand and the glowing of his eyes, Merlin was as naked as Arthur. “I want you face down on the bed, Arthur.”

Arthur gladly did as told. “Do you want me to lie flat or do you want me on all fours.”

“Flat to start out, but spread your legs as far apart as you can. I want to make you come with just my tongue.”

Arthur did as asked and closed his eyes, ready to lose complete control.

And his phone went off. It was in the hallway, but Arthur could hear it and knew from the ringtone that it was his father. He groaned because he knew his father would not stop until his son answered. “I should probably answer that unless you want our night to be ruined.”

Irritated, Arthur got off the bed and made his way out into the dark hall and found his mobile, but he didn’t answer it immediately. He looked behind him and saw Merlin lying on the bed, looking as beautiful as ever, and made a decision. 

He answered the phone, but closed the door to his room so Merlin wouldn’t hear what he said.

Ten minutes later he resumed his position on the bed and asked Merlin to get on with it, and told him that there would be no further interruptions. 

Merlin’s mouth was sinful and ate Arthur’s arse as if it were a feast. It felt divine as Merlin’s tongue fucked him. Arthur was blissed out and it didn’t take long for him to shoot his load onto the sheets beneath him. It took him a fair few minutes to come down from the orgasm, but once he did he knew that Merlin was about to go for the second course.

A small part of Arthur was sad that it wasn’t him about to slide into Merlin, but he did love it so when Merlin acquiesced and was the one to do the fucking. 

It was not at all Merlin’s favorite thing to do—he would lie there and let Arthur worship his body non-stop if it was up to him, but on rare occasions, such as this, Arthur would ask Merlin if he minded fucking him.

As Arthur heard Merlin unwrapping the condom, he wondered, not for the first time, why he used one. Whenever Arthur did the fucking, which was almost always, Merlin spelled them safe and they were good to go. But Merlin had never entered Arthur without the physical protection.

“Why don’t you fuck me without a condom, Merlin?” he asked, curiously. He had asked before and received no answer. He didn’t expect this time to be any different, but he did want to know.

Merlin didn’t speak for a long while, instead continuing to prepare himself and doing his usual pre-sex rituals on Arthur—peppering his back with kisses and taking generous love bites in places where only the two of them would see.

When Merlin finally breached Arthur, it didn’t take long at all for him to settle in and cover Arthur’s lower body with his own. He then leant over so his hair tickled Arthur’s ear. “I want the first time I feel myself inside you to be special—I want to be sure this thing between us is going to last. I’ve always known that I was yours, but I’ve not been so sure you were mine. You have always kept a bit of yourself from me as if you are scared to truly commit, and I didn’t want to take what wasn’t mine. I won’t take you like you take me until you are truly mine.”

That said, Merlin withdrew and began slamming into Arthur at a frantic pace, as if he were claiming Arthur as his own. Arthur thought that was exactly what Merlin was doing.

Arthur’s mind was a flutter. He was feeling euphoric because of the sex, there was no doubt about that, but what was more a turn on than a building orgasm was knowing that Merlin wanted to be with Arthur forever. 

Of course Arthur had hoped and dreamt, but he had never truly thought he and Merlin could be together forever, and that was all down to one reason…

It just wasn’t the done thing in Arthur’s world. Boys did not fuck boys.

Arthur had grown up knowing that. It was just how it was. Just as the sun rose in the morning and set in the evening, men were to be with women. There were no exceptions. 

Boys did not fuck boys.

But Arthur had always been different and had known from an early age that he would never please his father. That didn’t mean he hadn’t tried, however. All he had ever wanted was for his father to be proud of him.

But the yearning for acceptance had slowly dwindled to a mere hurtful trickle, and Arthur had known for a while that it was time for him to be realistic. So earlier, when his father had called and interrupted him and Merlin, Arthur had given his father an ultimatum and threatened to leave Camelot forever if his father did not accept Merlin.

It had been the scariest moment of Arthur’s life—he had thought for sure that he had lost it all at that moment (not the money, but the idea of a father’s love and the idea of a father that would love his son forever), but his father had agreed that his son’s happiness was paramount and that Merlin was by far the most responsible of anyone Arthur had ever brought home.

His father had then told Arthur that there would be no more animosity from him, that he was done with that. He was ready to accept that his son was happy being with another male, one who had magic, and he was ready to welcome Merlin into the family.

As Merlin slammed into Arthur’s arse particularly hard, Arthur wondered if life could get any better, and after a few seconds he decided that there was one thing that could make it decidedly better. 

“Will you marry me, Merlin?”

Merlin’s initial answer was a groan as he emptied himself inside of Arthur, but once Merlin calmed down enough, he disengaged himself from Arthur and took his place beside his lover.

He settled himself in Arthur’s loving arms and closed his eyes. “You know my answer, Arthur.”

Arthur grinned. “Yes, I do, don’t I? Now that you are mine and I have no intention of ever letting you go, next time I ask you to fuck me will you please dispense with the condom?”

Merlin opened his eyes and began playing with Arthur’s hair. “You do realise that most people do not have this luxury. We are fortunate we can do this. On principle I should not allow you to fuck me with magic protection. Why should we do things differently from anyone else?” Merlin said, grinning, obviously trying to rile Arthur.

“Because I fell in love with a warlock who can do wicked magic is why,” Arthur whined. “What good is your magic if you can’t use it for a little fun every once in a while? And it wasn’t me who started this. If I recall correctly, it was I who was in the act of putting on a condom when you had the wonderful idea to use magic to make it _so much better_. So don’t go giving me these mind-blowing things if you are going to take them away. Please?” Arthur finished, knowing he had no right to tell Merlin what to do. Merlin could withdraw all magic at this very moment and Arthur would accept that because he loved Merlin. He didn’t love Merlin’s magic (even if it was convenient and a little amazing).

Merlin chuckled. “Wow, verbose much? I thought sex usually made you all quiet and pliant, Arthur. Not talkative. You usually leave that to me.”

Arthur hummed as Merlin burrowed into his side. “Because usually you are the one with things to say, and you sound so much better than me, but I had things to say tonight and I knew if I didn’t I might lose you.”

Merlin leant up on an elbow at that and stared at Arthur. “You talked to your father about us. That’s what this is about. Yes?” 

Arthur had not at all expected that. How had Merlin known? “He gave me his approval. I know we didn’t need it, not really, but I think I did, Merlin. I know you won’t understand, bu—”

Merlin kissed Arthur as his eyes glowed gold and the messy evidence of their lovemaking disappeared. “Shh, you don’t need to explain it to me, love. He’s your father. I never knew my father so I can’t say what it is to want your father to be proud of you, but I see how much your father’s approval means to you. I would never think that didn’t matter. Anything that matters to you matters to me, Arthur.”

It wasn’t too many minutes later that Merlin’s breaths evened out, and as they did, Arthur held his lover in his arms and thanked the stars for him. When he had woken up that morning he had dreaded the long day ahead, but now he would never dread another day because he had Merlin. Yes, he had had him this morning, but now he truly had him and he would have him forever.

Merlin was what forever was for.


End file.
